The present invention relates to a pressure-sensitive adhesive tape comprising a support film formed of a co-extruded, biaxially-oriented, multilayer polypropylene film and an adhesive coating applied to one surface of the film.
Adhesive tapes comprising polypropylene support films are known in the art and have been described in literature. German Offenlegungsschrift No. 3,144,911 discloses an adhesive tape having a monolayer support film of polypropylene admixed with particular resins, in order to improve its adhesion to the adhesive coating. Drawing adhesive tapes of this kind from a roll is sometimes rather difficult.
An adhesive tape having a multilayer support film formed of polypropylene is disclosed in German Offenlegungsschrift No. 3,216,603. This adhesive tape is alleged to have a particularly good capability for delamination. To this end, the tape has an internal layer, to which specific particles are added. In order to prevent delamination upon drawing this adhesive tape from a roll, an adhesive-repellent coating must additionally be provided on the surface of the support film which faces away from the adhesive coating.